


¡Feliz año nuevo, Lee Teuk!

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Año Nuevo, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Super Junior por fin consigue tener una cena de año nuevo sin que falte un solo miembro. Una cena en un buen restaurante con ayuda de algunas influencias para alcanzar reservación es una gran idea, pero sus planes se arruinan cuando Leeteuk atrapa la peor gripe que pudo darle en esa época; sin embargo los miembros no tienen intensión de cambiar sus planes por completo, sólo deberán cambiar de locación.





	¡Feliz año nuevo, Lee Teuk!

Tres muchachos dieron la vuelta en la segunda esquina, luego de salir de su edificio. Caminaban uno al lado del otro y el de en medio leía con detenimiento la lista de compras, se preguntaba por qué había tantos tipos de lechugas y calabazas diferentes, incluso había variedades en tomates.

            —Kyu Hyun, ¿hay tipos de papas? — preguntó Dong Hae al de su derecha.

            Éste no le prestaba atención, así que le tuvieron que repetir la pregunta antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, aunque no fue muy elaborada:

            —No tengo idea. ¿Hay tipos de papas, hyung?

            Shin Dong pensó en todas las veces que había visto cocinar a su madre y recordó ligeramente unas papas muy pequeñas y rojizas.

            —Creo que sí.

            Los tres siguieron caminando, ahora con frutas y vegetales en los pensamientos, a Dong Hae le pareció que había muchos tipos de manzanas, también.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo se deja el pavo en el horno? — preguntó Kangin.

El departamento de Lee Teuk se había llenado de personas que hacían preparativos para la cena de año nuevo, era media tarde y por primera vez tendrían un festejo de año nuevo todos juntos. Habían decidido ir a cenar a un restaurante, brindar a media noche y festejar a su manera, sin embargo, todos terminaron en el departamento de Lee Teuk con el plan de preparar su propia cena cuando éste cayó muy enfermo.

—Mi madre dijo que cuatro horas y media porque es un pavo enorme— respondió Henry—. Le faltan 3 horas, hyung.

—Está bien.

Eran muchos y algunos miraban el televisor en espera de los que habían ido al supermercado, Yesung salió del dormitorio del líder y anunció que iría a conseguir algo a la farmacia.

 

* * *

 

 

—Esperaremos a que Yesung vuelva, ¿quieres hablarme de algo? — preguntó Hee Chul.

Lee Teuk lo miró con sarcasmo desde su cama y estornudó antes de responder. Tenía el semblante menos pálido que el día anterior, había dejado de temblar, pero todavía no podía elevar mucho su voz, cosa que odiaba terriblemente. Hee Chul soltó una carcajada.

—Lo lamento, olvidé que no puedes hablar— sonrió—, pero puedes enviarme un texto.

Lee Teuk tomó su teléfono y escribió “Debieron ir al restaurante”.

—Ya te dije que no— dijo Hee—. Acordamos que estaríamos juntos en año nuevo, no podemos dejarte en casa y divertirnos sin ti, no habrá nadie que ejerza control sobre todos los niños.

El otro sonrió.

“¿Qué control puedo ejercer si estoy enfermo?”

—¿Me creerás si te digo que tu sola presencia intimida? — el mayor negó con la cabeza—. Está bien, olvídalo. Nosotros solo queremos cuidar de ti preparando una increíble cena occidental y atendiéndote, tú siempre cuidas de nosotros.

“Ustedes nunca han cocinado, ¿cómo sé que no terminaré peor?”.

—¡Hey, Señor me quejo de todo! Estamos siguiendo la receta de la madre de Henry, dice que la vio preparar pavo desde que era un niño, algo debe de saber. Además, cuando digo que prepararemos la cena me refiero a Henry y Ryeo Wook, Dong Hae apenas puede hervir agua y Hyuk Jae se va a matar si lo ponemos a picar algo. Ya no hables, me haces enojar.

Lee Teuk resopló por la alusión a su incapacidad momentánea para comunicarse en voz alta y no envió más textos.

 

* * *

 

 

—¿Estás seguro de que no son estas? — preguntó Kyu Hyun.

—No, las galletas favoritas de hyung son las otras— Shin Dong señaló la caja de al lado y el menor las tomó. El carrito estaba inesperadamente lleno, más que nada de dulces y frituras, los vegetales ocupaban un pequeño rincón al fondo.

Luego de meter un montón de botellas de soju al carrito, estuvieron listos para volver a casa. Caminaron de vuelta a casa mientras pensaban en que alguien debió llevar su auto.

 

* * *

 

 

El departamento se animó una vez que los chicos entraron con las compras, todos husmearon en las bolsas, tomaron algo y volvieron a sus puestos, respetando los dulces y galletas especiales para Lee Teuk.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, los chicos entraban y salían para llevarle té al líder, la medicina en turno, galletas, incluso Kyu Hyun se ofreció a inyectarlo, pero todos votaron de forma unánime para llamar a una vecina.

—Qué bueno que todos íbamos a preparar la cena— dijo Ryeo Wook, supervisando el pavo.

—Parecían muy animados— respondió Henry terminando de preparar una ensalada.

Y es que todos se habían ofrecido a preparar un gran número de cosas, incluso habían rodeado la mesa esa mañana para repartir tareas, sin embargo, el resto de los miembros había comenzado a aburrirse o ponerse en peligro de muerte, de manera que ellos dos terminaron preparando todo.

La tarde siguió avanzando y alrededor de las 8:00pm la mesa estuvo puesta. Habían traído sillas extra porque eran muchos y la comida llenaba toda la mesa, aún así los cocineros se preguntaron si sería suficiente para todos. Al menos habían traído muchas frituras del supermercado. Si Won y Hee Chul ayudaron a Lee Teuk a levantarse para llevarlo a la mesa, siguieron las indicaciones del médico acerca de lo que el líder podía comer y cenaron temprano y con mucho ánimo. Hablaron de los sucesos de ese año, se preguntaron por lo que vendría el siguiente y brindaron a pesar de que aún no era media noche, de todas maneras, la regla era no embriagarse antes del año nuevo. En medio de la emoción, Lee Teuk miró a sus miembros y en medio de la bruma mental causada por las medicinas, pensó que era grandioso tenerlos ahí; probablemente él se habría quedado en cama mirando el techo la mayor parte del día, quizá habría llamado a alguien o su madre habría vuelto de su viaje para cuidar de él a pesar de sus insistencias. Los chicos habían decidido cancelar la reservación en ese carísimo restaurante y trasladar todo hacia su departamento, incluso habían cocinado, o algo así, le llevaron todo a la cama y apenas lo dejaron levantarse para estirar las piernas. Algo en él se emocionó.

—Gracias, chicos— dijo de repente.

Todos interrumpieron sus conversaciones y sonrieron e hicieron una exclamación.

—Gracias a ti, hyung— dijo Sung Min.

Así pasaron las horas hasta las 11:58pm, momento en el cual se llenaron las copas de nuevo, a excepción de una en la que hubo jugo de manzana. Un minuto después, comenzaron a gritar escandalosamente los segundos hasta que llegó el último y, antes de brindar, gritaron:

—¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
